Captured
by xxamhh
Summary: The man who kills woman that looks like his dead wife kidnaps Felicity. BE ADVICE: AU, strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO, welcome to my very first Arrow FF and I hope you all enjoy it. Let me advise you all right now my third person writing is not the best and there's going to be some strong violence in this story. So be advise if you don't want to read any violence this story might not be for you. I do have some fluff stories for Arrow but this one, my first one isn't one of those fluffy stories. _

_So I hope you enjoy it and there will be a lot of Olicity on this story because I love them and I want them to be together for ever. So please sit back enjoy and tell me how you feel this is only the first chapter and there's not a lot of Felicity in this chapter but the next ones will have so much more. Oh, and if anyone could think of a beta that could help me out with this that would be AWESOME. _

* * *

><p>"Finally," Felicity exasperated as she shut off her computers and grabbed her coat from behind her chair and put it on. She opened the drawer from her desk and grabbed her bag.<p>

It had been one long day for a certain blonde. Never before had Queen Consolidated called an IT girl before. From the second she walked into the building and clocked in until almost half hour before she could leave she was constantly going to different floors fixing everyone's computers either in person or by a phone calls.

Felicity never thought the office knew anything about her but apparently the one reason they knew about her awesome computer skills was because of Barry. Barry and his big mouth always had to go on talking about how great she was with computers and now the whole building knew her name.

As she left a very quite building she began searching for her car keys inside her oversized handbag. She didn't know why she had such a large bag when she never carried anything with her except for her phone, tablet, wallet and keys but in order to feel like a proper lady she needed to carry these certain bags.

"Crap," she mumbled to herself as she continued to search for her keys and was having terrible luck finding them. As she reached her car in the downstairs basement Felicity continued to search for keys as if her life depended on it.

In the middle of searching for her things she felt someone grab her around her waist with one arm and with the other they covered her mouth and her nose with a towel. Her instinct quickly kicked in and she immediately dropped her bag and began to fight back.

She was losing control as she tried to remember every tactic that Diggle and Oliver had taught her. She began to kick and tried to hit the man behind her with her arms but he was too strong for her to win. She continued to fight but began to lose her battle as her head began to get woozy and distinctive smell from the towel went inside her nostrils.

* * *

><p>She felt her body losing control and she was beginning to feel weak. Her body was numb and the man grabbed her tighter as her bag fell to the floor and he carried her to his car.<p>

"Oliver?" Thea yelled from the kitchen. Oliver sighed and walked downstairs and walked over to his little sister.

It the was the only night that he wanted an actual day in and did not want to be bothered by anyone including his family but his sister was important so he had no choice but to go downstairs and see what his sister wanted.

"Speedy." Oliver replied simply as he watched his sister who was sitting on the stool next to the kitchen counter. She had her laptop in front of her but for a certain reason her laptop was shut off.

"I can't get this stupid thing to turn on." She yelled exasperated as she threw her hands in the air in anger.

Oliver chuckled as he walked over to Thea who was now banging the laptop keyboard. "Did you ever even think to turn on the laptop?" Oliver asked with a slight hint of humor.

"Of course! Do you think I'm stupid?" Thea yelled as she turned and gave his brother the death glare. Oliver laughed and smiled brightly as he looked down as his younger sister who was already picking up her laptop and walking over to the trashcan.

"Wait, wait, wait." Oliver said and ran after her and took the laptop away from her. "Did you charge the computer?" Oliver asked leaving the humor behind. He didn't want a perfectly new laptop to end up in the trashcan. It was only a few days ago when Thea got the laptop from Walter who bought it for her in order to do her assignments for college.

"Yes, I had it charged all day." Thea answered as she watched Oliver try to fix her laptop. "I have no idea what's wrong with it. Like the guy said this computer didn't get viruses it's supposed to be state of the arts computer why is it not turning on?" Thea asked exasperated.

"Look I can have someone look at it for you tomorrow." Oliver said as he tried turning it on by clicking the on and off button.

"I need my paper, it's due in two days and it was already finished. I hadn't save it anywhere else except for my laptop if I knew it was going to die I would have saved it somewhere. I can't write this paper again, Ollie." Thea added sadly.

"I know you're smart enough to type the paper again but I'll have someone look at it tomorrow morning." Oliver replied.

"Only a magician can fix that garbage!" Thea replied as she began to walk towards the refrigerator as she was craving a cold bottle of water.

"Well, she is a magician when it comes to computers." Oliver whispered. "Who is she?" Thea wondered and turned around quickly to look at her brother.

Oliver shook his head, as he should have known that Thea had magical ears as she could hear anything. You could whisper anything and Thea can hear it all, even if you whispered it from the other side of the house. The Queen mansion was pretty enormous and the fact that Thea could hear everything was very freaky.

"Nobody." Oliver said quickly.

Thea's eyes opened quickly. "Ollie, do you have a girlfriend that you happened to tell your little sister nothing about."

Oliver sighed and looked away and placed Thea's on the counter. "I do not have a girlfriend."

"Well she should be by the way your squirming right now and I'm only asking a simple question about who this girl who is going to be looking at my laptop. I mean I deserve some details she's going to be going through some personal stuff." Thea added.

Oliver shook his head, "I doubt it, Speedy, but we'll get your computer fixed. I promised." Oliver added and left the kitchen leaving his little sister alone who was now trying to find out anything about the woman his brother seemed so interested about.

"Something is wrong," Oliver said as he got inside the car and sat down only holding Thea's laptop and he looked at Diggle who began to drive the car out of the Queen Mansion.

"What do you mean?" Diggle asked curiously as he watched Oliver through the rearview mirror. He quickly speed through the high way as it was early morning and there weren't any drivers out just yet.

Diggle learned very quickly that Oliver did not have the patience to stay still in a car long enough to get to work actually on time but have to sit through some traffic. So every morning Diggle would pick him hours before traffic hour in order to get Oliver to work two hours early and avoid Oliver leaving the car while running.

He could remember they beginning of the days when Oliver would suddenly disappear from the car and would go god know where before he'd learned about his secret. It would take him hours to find him and Oliver would never tell him where he was spending his time.

"Every morning, Felicity will text me what time she'll be arriving to work or when she would be leaving her home on her way to work but today she didn't text." Oliver explained as he sat Thea's laptop next to him and dug for his phone in his suit pocket.

"Maybe she's distracted. She did mention earlier her college friend is coming to visit her but never stated when she's arriving maybe she came over last night." Diggle reasoned with him as they drove quickly.

"No, that can't be it. There's something wrong, Diggle." Oliver added as he tried to look through his phone and maybe find any text or missed phone call from Felicity he might have missed but he could only frown when he found out there was nothing.

Once Diggle and Oliver finally reached Queen Consolidated Oliver rushed over to his floor to see if Felicity was at his office but he stopped at a halt when he noticed that there was no one behind Felicity's desk and there was no proof that she was already here.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked to himself. "She's always here before me." He added as he turned around and looks at Diggle.

"Why don't you call her, maybe she's still asleep?" Diggle supplied in returned. Oliver began to pace back and forth thinking about where the hell Felicity could be. He knew that it was strange that she hadn't call or not even texted all night and all morning like she usually did. It was almost a ritual for both of them and a relieve text for him to know that Felicity was actually fine and safe at home.

He always worried about Felicity ever since she joined their team. He didn't worry much about Diggle because he could take care of himself; the man used to be in the army. He fought in multiple wars of course he could take care of himself perfectly fine but it was different with Felicity.

Felicity hated to fight; she never wanted to practice with him or with Diggle unless she was forced to. He worried about her everyday and lately he worried more and he didn't understand as to why he was caring so much about Felicity as more than just…

"She's not answering." Diggle said loudly bringing Oliver back to the current situation. Something must have been wrong. He knew it wasn't like Felicity to not text or call him. All he ever cared about was about that one little text message but most of all he would enjoy it the most when she would call him.

He enjoyed listening to her rambles and run off sentences and the fact that her mouth didn't have any kind of filter. All he ever wanted the past few weeks was to just hear her voice.

"Oliver?" Diggle said louder. "Are you listening man?" He asked and Oliver turned around to face him but his eyes focused behind Diggle's face and watched a disturbed red head running towards his office.

"Problem." Oliver murmured as he realized who was walking through the doors of his office unannounced.

"What?" Diggle asked but saw Oliver nodded at him telling him to turn around. Together they watch as a red head frantically opens up their office door and stand in front of them.

"Where is Lizzy?" She demands and she places her hands on her hips and her face in angry but in her eyes you can sense the concern. Diggle and Oliver turn to each other in confusion and they both shrug back to the red head woman.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asks trying to figure out whom she's talking about. "Who's Lizzy?" Diggle adds before Oliver can ask the question for himself.

Diggle being the great body guard that he was didn't want Oliver to get into any harm because of this woman, so he knew he had to figure out who this woman was looking for but he didn't want to believe for longer than two seconds that the person she might be looking for is a certain tall blonde.

"Lizzy, Felicity." She said simply and sighed. "They told me downstairs that she works up here. I went to the IT department and she wasn't there until Daniel, some old coworker told me that she got a promotion up here with Oliver Queen and that if anyone should know where she is it's you, so tell me Mr. Oliver Queen where the hell is my best friend?" The red headed demanded.

Oliver stunned by the words that he just heard made all his speculations come to life. He knew that something bad was going to happen and he knew that there was something wrong.

He didn't want Felicity to come to any harm he cared about her so deeply and he wanted to do everything in his power to keep her safe, including the fact that he installed a very difficult alarm system with out Felicity's knowing.

He knew it couldn't have been that someone came to harm her at home because Felicity's alarm never went off and if it had gone off it would have quickly alerted him on his phone if someone were to have broken inside Felicity's home.

This had to be something else, some thing else was wrong and it was bad. It could have been someone targeting The Hood and taking Felicity to make The Hood angry or it could have been someone targeting Oliver and that's why he or she could have taken her.

"Wait a second, you are?" Diggle said strongly as he stared the red head down in order to get a proper response from her.

"I'm Alex, I'm Felicity Smoak's best friend and I have been her best friends for over six years and I want to know where the hell she is. Look the people downstairs said you'd know because she's always with you now so where the hell is she?" Alex demanded.

Oliver's eyebrows creased trying to think where Felicity could be but all his thoughts were not leading to a happy ending. Something was wrong and Felicity was in harm and he needed to save her. As he watched the red head argue with Diggle who wasn't giving her any answers he'd thought about how Felicity came to become best friends with Alex.

They were nothing alike. This red head had fire and was not afraid to open up her mind and tell him exactly what she was thinking unlike Felicity who only ever said what she was thinking when she rambled on endless thoughts and would quickly count to three in order to stop herself from talking.

To Felicity her rambles were embarrassing but for Oliver he thought her rambles were cute, adorable and some times he'd think it was quite sexy of her to ramble on about things others would call boring but for him it was different.

"We don't know where she is." Oliver whispered but coughed in order to speak louder. "In fact, she's always here before me except for today." Oliver added.

"I've been waiting for her all night at her apartment. I have a key and she never came home and she didn't even call. Something is off." Alex added sadly. Her mind is going crazy; she didn't know where her best friend could be. She also knew something was wrong because Felicity always calls when she's late. There's never been a time when Felicity doesn't call saying she's going to be late but last night she never called and she never showed up at home.

"Oliver, that isn't like Felicity. I mean she calls when she's on her way to work." Diggle added in concern. His mind was running wild as to where his favorite blonde could be.

"Alex, I promise we're going to find her but first we have to go to the Police." Oliver planned out. He was trying to figure out a plan quickly because he needed to find Felicity and he needed to find her fast.

"Diggle, can you please drive Alex to the station I'll meet up with you guys there. The more people go the faster they'll look for her." Oliver added as he pushed both of them out the door. "I need to make sure I change my meetings for tomorrow and have someone up here while I'm gone."

Oliver watched as Diggle moved with Alex outside his office but strayed by the door before leaving with Alex to the station. "You got a plan?" Diggle asked and Oliver nodded. "I just hope it works out." Oliver replied angrily and Diggle nodded and left the building with Alex.

Quickly Oliver left for the Glades and grabbed the phone that would contact him with Detective Lance. Oliver always hated asking others for help but ever since Lance used Felicity to her connection with The Hood he figured out Lance can return the favor in order to find the middle man or in this case the middle woman, Felicity.

"This isn't a good time," Detective Lance greeted on the other side of the phone.

"It's not a good time for me either but I need your help." Oliver spoke through his disguised voice. He didn't want to tell Lance much about Felicity's captured but he needed help and he couldn't do this alone he needed the police help. He needed a Detective help.

"What? I'm pretty busy I'm trying to find a serial killer here." Lance replied stressfully through the phone and Oliver suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Felicity Smoak." Oliver said quickly.

"What about her?" Lance asked angrily and Oliver could tell Lance was stressed and wanted to finish the phone call as soon as possible but Oliver needed this man to help and he would put up with anybody at this point in order to get some help.

"She's missing." Oliver said quickly and he could feel Lance go tense on the phone and he wanted to demand some answer but most of all he could easily tell that something was wrong and he knew that Lance could help and that he had answers that could help Oliver find her quickly before something terrible happened to Felicity.

He missed his blonde IT girl but he also missed his friends and the fact that he was scaring himself off made him realized how much he needed him around him. How badly he needed her to be around to make him feel happy, to make him feel alive to make him feel like he could survive anything; the exact opposite of what he felt on the island.

* * *

><p>Felicity was a breath of fresh air and right now he felt like a fish trying to breath outside of the ocean, like a fish with out any water. Oliver was quickly losing his breath and he needed to save Felicity before it was too late.<p>

"Damn it, meet me at five on the roof of the Starling Trust Bank. We got a lot to talk about." Lance demanded and hung up the phone and left Oliver with troubling thoughts.

Felicity stirred and her body ached in pain. She wanted to open her eyes but she was afraid of what she would find. She didn't want to know her surroundings because she knew someone had kidnapped her and she was not ready to know what was going to happen to her next.

She was afraid. Afraid of what was going to happen to her, afraid to figure out who was the man who captured her. She wanted to run but she knew that in order to figure out an escape plan she needed to open her eyes but her eyes didn't want to open and she was afraid.

Slowly Felicity stretched her body and forced herself to open her eyes. As she looked around the sun hit her eyes and she groaned in pain and the ache began to move and look around.

"Damn," she whispered to herself. She was in someone home and as she looked around she figured she was at the kidnappers home. She could quickly see there was no way of opening the windows because they were locked and she could see the nails on the windows.

_Windows are out then. _She thought to herself as she got up from the floor but was stopped when she felt clothes being thrown at her and she grabbed them so they wouldn't fall to the floor.

"Good morning, Amelia, go get dressed we have a long day ahead of us." She heard a deep voice come from the other side of the room.

"Amelia? I'm Felicity." Felicity stated and before she could even look at the man properly in the eyes she felt a hot hand slap her cheek with such strength that she fell to the floor. She placed her hand on her throbbing cheek and her eyes watered as she looked back at the man in front of her.

"Don't disagree with me. Now go upstairs, change and you'll be back down here to make me breakfast. You will do as your husband says and you will respond to your name, Amelia." The man demanded and Felicity got up with all of her strength and tried her hardest to not let her tears fall down her cheek.

She needed to be strong she couldn't let this man beat her and most of all she had to survive. She grabbed the clothes and left the room and walked towards the living room and she quickly found the stairs. She didn't know where the hell she was supposed to change and how the hell she was going to get out of this house but she knew that if she wanted to survive she would have to do what this man wanted her too.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you guys think of the story? I hope you're going to stick with me. Btw I have tumblr, <em>_tongue-tiedd and twitter, Xaimarys. Lets follow each other. :D Have a good week and for those up north, please stay warm. Until next time follow readers. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's chapter 2 of Captured. Just a btw, I didn't really edit this chapter. I just typed it all up and I'm now uploading it. I know that I should re-read everything and make sure it's good but if you guys find any mistakes please tell me so I can edit it. I might just go back up to it later and re-upload the edited version. I wish I had a beta but I don't so just enjoy what I've written. _

_Don't forget to follow, favorite and tell me how you like the story so far. _

* * *

><p>"Damn," Felicity muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheek was already beginning to bruise and she wanted to find some type of oil that would ease the pain.<p>

She didn't understand why the hell that man told her she needed to respond to Amelia and why he said that he's her husband. She doesn't remember much from last night but she sure remembers not getting married.

This guy was a freak and Felicity could tell that if she didn't do what he told her she was going to get hit again and most of all she was afraid the guy would be crazy enough to kill her to and she had to do everything in order to survive.

Felicity changed quickly in the bathroom and was craving a shower but she knew that if she took too long the man might come up and find her and push her downstairs.

As Felicity opened the bathroom door and headed back downstairs she began to notice a few things she didn't realize on the way up to the bathroom. Like the fact that there were many photos of this guy with a woman, a blonde woman who had a lot of the same features as Felicity.

The pale white skin, the bright blue eyes, the pink soft lips, and the geeky square glasses. She noticed the woman in the picture was happy and so was the man in the photos, unlike the man who slapped her earlier.

This man was happy with the woman besides him and Felicity was beginning to understand what exactly she was doing here. It was as if he was replacing his wife with her because they looked alike.

He wanted her to pretend to be his dead wife and she needed to figure out why. Why couldn't he just move on? Why must he kidnap a girl because he misses his wife?

Felicity sighed as she continued to walk downstairs and returned to the kitchen and found the man reading the newspaper in the dinning room table.

"What's for breakfast?" He asks in a deep voice and Felicity ignores his hard features and looks for the refrigerator. In order to survive she had to do everything this man wanted her to do even though she wanted to yell at him to cook his own damn breakfast because she wasn't his maid.

Felicity was never a woman to curse for any reason but she felt her body boiling with rage every second she was in this house but she knew she had to keep quiet. She had to be calm because she could die.

"Eggs with toast?" Felicity said in a small voice as she opened the fridge and only found the eggs in the fridge with some orange juice.

"That's it?" He asked and Felicity looked back at his and raised her brow. She wanted to tell him if he wanted a fancy breakfast feast he could have bought some good food not just have a batch of eggs in the fridge.

"How about some French toast too?" Felicity asked but didn't wait for his response instead she quickly began to cook and ignore the man at the other side of the room. She could easily tell that he was watching her, most likely trying to figure out how she was dealing with the whole captivity.

Felicity did her best to stay quiet as she cooked and she found that it was very easy for her to stay quiet as she cooked because she didn't want to pay any attention to him. She was doing a great job ignoring him until she felt hot hands stop her movements and turn her around from the stove.

She squeaked at she felt his hot chest on hers and he held her arms up very tightly. "You will not ignore me." He said to her.

"You will acknowledge me or have you already forgotten I am your husband?" He asked as he looked at Felicity straight in the eyes. Felicity held her breath as she could feel his hot breath on her face and wanted to run away from this man as quickly as she could.

"No, I haven't forgotten." Felicity whispered and he nodded at her. "Do your best to not forget your role." He added as he left Felicity return to her cooking.

She turns around and sighs heavily. She didn't know what to do any more she didn't know how to keep herself calm and out of harms way. This man was aggressive and he was not afraid to harm her in any way.

The last ting Felicity wanted was to get hurt because this man honestly wanted to believe that she was his wife but she didn't look anything like her. She turned back to the kitchen and made sure she didn't over cook her eggs or the French toast.

She wanted to run but she didn't even know where to run. She couldn't find any un-nailed windows. This guy made sure that no woman could leave the property until he was done with her.

Once felicity finished cooking she sat the food down in front of him and she plated a small amount of food for herself because even though she was stressed out about everything that is currently surrounding her she's actually very hungry.

When she sat she watched the man in front of her eat. "This is good." He stated loudly and looked up at Felicity and smiled.

Felicity said nothing in return and ate her food. She would have smiled at anyone else for complementing her on her great cooking skills but she didn't want to say thank you or speak to this man even though he wanted her too.

She wondered about the relationship he actually had with his wife. Had his wife died or did she leave him? She was curious about the history and she didn't know how she was going to find out more about it.

Once they both ate and Felicity finished the dishes the man grabbed her strongly by the hand and turned her around, forcing her to go upstairs. She was thinking of what she did wrong in order to make him man handle her this way. She knew her arm was going to bruise instantly after he would let go of her.

For a second she felt like he enjoyed hurting her. He dragged her upstairs and inside one of the bedrooms upstairs. It felt like a visitors bedroom and he closed the door as he pushed her inside.

"You're punished." He stated and began to walk away from her. she was trying to regain her position and stand back up but she felt weak.

"I didn't even do anything. " Felicity snapped back.

"You disrespected me." He replied and looked at felicity angrily.

"What are you even talking about? I made you breakfast like you asked. I'm not even your wife. Your wife is the woman in the pictures. I'm Felicity, a boring IT girl, a no body with any friends. What have I even done to be here?" Felicity begged for a explanation but she wasn't getting any kind of responses.

She watched with wide eyes as the man walked back towards her and looked down at her with furious eyes. Before she even realized she felt his foot hit her ribs and Felicity yelled in pain.

"You will do as I say. You will acknowledge me like I say. You will not ignore me, you will listen to me, and you will remember your role as my wife. I told you already, you're mine, you're Amelia and you must do as you're told unless you want to be punished." The man explained, turned around and left the room.

Felicity cried in pain and she crawled into a ball on the floor and for once let her tears fall alone. She was alone and this man was going to kill her. He was going to ruin her and she didn't know how she was going to survive. She listened as the door locked and her knew that she was stuck inside a room with no doors, no light, and no life.

She lied on the floor and let her cries until she fell asleep as she tried to clear her mind with much difficulty.

-888-

It was late night or at least it felt like late night when felicity woke up again. She noticed that her bedroom actually had a bathroom so she roughly stood up from the floor and walked to the bathroom.

Her body felt so sore and she wanted a very long hot bath in order to relaxed but as she got to the bathroom she knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

The bathroom was plain, with one towel on the side. She closed the door and looked at her self in the mirror. Her make up was smeared and she could already see the dark circle under her eyes.

Her bright eyes were now dark and her glasses were dirty. She cleaned her face off and as she was cleaning herself off she saw the dark bruises on her arms.

"Well this is going to take weeks to heal." She whispered to herself and felt odd talking out loud. She didn't even recognize her voice. She wished she still had her watched and that's when a thought sparked in her head.

"He took it all." She said in shock. He took everything from her. Her watch, her purse, her phone, her tablet and she was no realizing that when she woke up in the morning she wasn't wearing the same clothes she was wearing after work when he abducted her.

Felicity wondered the heck he was keeping her stuff because she wanted it all back. She wanted her phone so she could Google this guy's information even though she didn't have his name. She wanted to know about his background but most of all she wanted to know where he phone and tablet were because they both had trackers as well as her shoes.

If her trackers were still working that would mean that Oliver would be able to find her quickly but she didn't know where any her stuff were. She didn't know if her found her trackers or broke any of her electronics. She had a bad feeling that she was never going to get any of her stuff back.

She left the bathroom and looked around the bedroom. It was very plain, a small bed in the middle of the room with one bedside table and a chest. She walked towards the chest trying to see if she could find any clothes and she sighed as she found the jackpot. She quickly rummaged through the chest and noticed that every single item was meant to fit her body but she was disgusted at the thought that the clothes inside the chest might be the same clothes his wife would wear. She did not want to wear the same underwear as another woman but it looked like she didn't have any choice if she wanted to clean herself.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to punch something but she stayed quiet thought out the whole time she picked out her clothes, walked to the bathroom and cleaned herself in the quietness of her bedroom.

Once Felicity finished her shower she could hear the bedroom door opening.

"Come downstairs, now." She listened to the voice coming from outside the bathroom.

"I said now." He roared and Felicity flinched.

She rushed to get herself dressed and ran downstairs before she got herself injured again. Her arms and cheek were still aching but her ribs were throbbing in pain and she was craving for a Tylenol.

She actually made a note to herself to see if she could find any kind of pain killers to help her killer pain before she died because of all the pain running through her whole body, she didn't even notice her head was in just as much pain as her body.

As she rushed downstairs, Felicity found herself in the living room where the "husband" was waiting for her. "It's time to get acquainted with yourself, you might not remember where everything is." He said loudly enough to hear. It was weird to listen to him talk because he was acting like Felicity had dementia.

She wished she could find a computer or a television in the living room but it was completely empty of all kinds of electronics. She only saw two sofa chairs, a coffee table, a set of flowers in the middle, and some photos of his wife and him together.

There were no windows, no light coming out from the outside and she still didn't know what time of the day it was. There were no clocks, no paintings, nothing. It was the most boring living room she's ever been inside of. The walls were white but you could see some parts of the wall fainting in color and she could see that before there were bright, colorful, full of light and she thought who might have painted the walls the most boring color ever.

She thought back to her bright apartment, which had yellow walls, her colorful space. She was stuck in the most boring place ever, this was worse than hell. She felt her mind get depressed as she was missing all that made her chirpy and happy.

There was nothing in this house and she knew why. She was beginning to think back to all her late nights at Verdant. In the basement with Oliver and Diggle as she watched the news and read private Detective notes about a past serial killer. About a man who was caught before, who used to be in Starling City jail but escaped, a man who escaped after the earth quake, a man they were keeping under wraps because they didn't want the public was going crazy.

Felicity figured it out then. She was stuck in the home with the biggest serial killer of all time. She was with the man who killed any blonde woman who reminded him of his dead wife. The dead wife he killed because she cheated on him with the mailman. A devious man who held no mercy for any blonde female that resembled his wife.

She remembers then reading a certain Detective who caught the man, his name, Collin Dallas, a serial killer who killed a young woman, much younger than Felicity once the cops found his hideout. He didn't even care he was going to go to jail for all his life, he needed that poor girl to die because he didn't want to get cheated on again.

Felicity's eyes swelled up because she knew now that this man was clever. He wasn't showing to be clever but she knew better. She read this man's case more than once. She knew that once Collin captured a woman, that certain, unlucky woman died and Felicity wanted to cry because she knew that no matter how hard Oliver and Diggle searched for her she wasn't going to be found because Collin Dallas knew how to hide.

-888—

"Where the hell could she be?" Oliver demanded as he paced in the basement of Verdant. He was inside the room with Diggle who was on Felicity's computer trying to find any information about his favorite blonde, but she was nowhere to be found.

All of her trackers stopped working. He growled in frustration at how neither her phone, tablet of the tracker on her shoes were not working. Something was off and the kidnapper was doing a good job keeping Felicity out of the raider.

He had no idea where to look. The only detail he knew was that she was gone after she left work. Oliver kept cursing himself because he should have left after or with Felicity like he usually does.

The one night that he leaves before here because he had to go meet his contractors for Verdant she gets kidnapped and he was afraid because he had no idea who had taken her. There had been no note left behind and he was getting the idea that who ever took her away from her didn't want her to be found.

Oliver wanted to kill. He didn't get these thoughts often, he didn't even get these thoughts when he was in the island but today was different. They took someone who was very much important to him, someone he needed in his life very much.

Someone who was very valuable to him and he had no idea where to look. He was desperate and every minute he kept looking at his watch to check the time because Detective Lance told him to meet him at five and it was barely three o'clock in the afternoon and he was running out of patience.

After he spoke with Detective Lance and told Diggle what Lance told him over the phone he wanted to change into the Hood and drag Lance out of his office in the middle of the day with no shame just to hear what Lance had to say about Felicity's where about but Diggle quickly stopped him.

Lance knew something that Oliver and Diggle were missing and probably the most important part of the puzzle that Oliver needed in order to find his lovely blonde.

He could only imagine the disappointment that Felicity must be going through because it's been over twelve hours since she's been gone and no one has found her, but this kidnapper was a professional because he broke all of the trackers that Felicity had.

"Oliver?" Diggle asked as he turned around from Felicity's table and computers. Diggle's brows furrowed as he turned to find Oliver pacing in the background. He knew that Oliver was going through a tough time and was probably blaming himself for everything that Felicity was going through right now.

He knew that Oliver was probably wishing that he never asked Felicity to help him cross the names of his evil book or going inside her car when he got shot.

"Oliver!" Diggle said louder this time in order to get Oliver out of his deep thoughts. He found something important he had to show Oliver and he couldn't wait for Oliver to find himself back to real life.

"What?" He growled as he was interrupted. Oliver walked over to Diggle and looked at the computer screens.

"I someone how managed to hack into the Queen Consolidated outside security cameras and I found last night's video." Diggle began to explain.

"At around six thirty Felicity left the office and we see here she's walking to her car." Diggle continues as he presses play so Oliver can watch the tape.

Oliver lips thinned into a line and then a frown as he watched the video. Oliver watched as Felicity walked towards her car and began to search for her car keys inside her handbag but was struggling. She reached her car and placed her phone inside her bag but she opened her handbag in front of her and forced her hand to go inside deeper to find her car keys. You could see as she mumbled some words and she couldn't find any of her keys.

Oliver's eyes darken as he watched a man walk behind her in a black mask holding a towel walk up behind her and grabbed her and Felicity's purse quickly fell to the ground and she tried to fight.

Oliver and Diggle watched as Felicity tried to fight the man off her but they both watched as Felicity failed because the man was much bigger and stronger than her.

Oliver watched as the man placed the towel in front of Felicity's face and her body grew weak and she fell into the mans arm and he carried her away to his car, a car with out a license plate so they couldn't track the car.

The man carried Felicity away and returned to get her handbag and purse. He drove off in felicity's car and retuned in less than five minutes and drove off in car.

There was one part that distracted Oliver the most. Before the man walked to his car, where Felicity was sleeping in the back seat of the car, the man looked straight into the camera, almost as if he was looking right at Oliver and Diggle in the face and right before he turned around he smiled, gave them both a genuine smile, a satisfied smile, and then he turns around and leaves, he leaves with the most important woman in Oliver's life.

"I need to find her and I need to find her now." Oliver growled as he took his jacket and Hood bag and ran out of the basement leaving Diggle alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello everyone, welcome back to the story. I'm so excited you are all liking it so much and that so many of you have already added this story to your watch it's made want to write even better for all of you.

I just want to address one thing, I WILL NOT, let's repeat WILL NOT be writing anything about RAPE on this story. Some one left a horrible comment stating I need to change the rating on the story because of the violence and because there's going to be rape, I am the writer and I'm telling you all there will be no rape. I was never planning on having any kind of rape to begin with. I wrote on the description of this fanfic to be aware and advise there will be violence and strong language before you even started reading. IF you don't like that then this story will not be for you. I have other happy Olicity stories in mind but this one is NOT going to start happy.

But to those who are okay with it continue reading and enjoy the story. It just bother me that someone would think of the rape stuff and left strong language and comment on the comment section so I just wanted to address this to the anon who left it.

Anyways, enjoy, have a lovely week if you're experiencing snow, stay safe there's a blizzard in New York tomorrow and I'm staying home and missing work, keeping warm ;D. Unitl next time, don't forget to comment and leave me ideas. OH, and if you see any mistakes let me now I did not edit this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

Oliver sighed as he paced through the edge of the roof of the Starling City Bank. He looked at the building surrounding him wishing he knew where Felicity was being held captive; he desperately wished he could save her.

She would never know how much he truly missed her and wish she were standing next to him helping him. In his ear, wishing him luck with his meeting with Detective Lance but not this time. This time he was meeting Lance to find out what he knew about where Felicity was held.

He looked at his city and wondered to himself how he managed to fail the city, how he managed to fail Felicity. The last thing he wanted was for Felicity to be in harm, to be hurt or worse. He continued to pace as waited. The wind his body and the hair on the back of his neck rose, his head was getting the best of him and he wondered where the hell could Lance be.

"You're late," Oliver stated in his disguised voice as he stopped looking over the city and turned around to face Lance. He wanted nothing more than to drop the hood and look at Lance in the face and tell him, he needed to find Felicity quickly.

"It's busy at the office, new serial killer and all out of jail ever since the earthquake. It's very shocking to see them starts crimes again after leaving the nut house." Lance replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

He didn't want to snap the at the Arrow, he wanted his help and he wanted nothing more to tell the Arrow everything he knew in the hopes of finding the Felicity, Lance already knew that Felicity was the new captive.

"Detective Lance, I need help not sarcasm." Oliver supplied in returned because he did not want to fight he just wanted to fix the mess he was currently held up in. If being nice to Lance was going to help him, Oliver knew that he would have to swallow his pride and listen to every single word Lance said in order to get any ideas that would help him find his partner.

"Sorry," Lance began. "It's been a long day and I want nothing more than to help each other out and stay on your good side right now because I'm losing my mind."

"What's going on, Detective?" Oliver asked, as he got closer. Lance dropped the biggest file in his office in front of Oliver and with out his face being noticed Oliver grabbed the file and began to skim over the files.

Oliver's stomached knotted as he continued to skim father. This case was no joke it was serious, deadly serious.

"Mark Saxon," Detective Lance began. "A very important case for me because I was the man who caught him the first time and I plan on catching him the second time again but there's a problem, when a man like Mark is kept captive for this long and is freed for a second time he sees it as a blessing and the worst part is that they get smarter and that's a problem.

"Mark has already proved to us that he's getting smarter, before he would kill his captives in five days, change the setting every time he would captive a young blond but he's proving himself to be even more difficult. After the earthquake he immediately captured a woman and killed her on the spot, we didn't think of it being he because he didn't take her home." Lance continued to explain while Oliver did nothing but listen.

Oliver began to pace again in circles around Lance and he listened quietly. "Mark is now leaving the state with these woman, the first official woman he held captive she was found in Washington. I don't know if he held her captive here in Starling City and dropped her body off there leading us off while he found his next victim. The woman was only captive for two days." Lance added.

"He's cutting his days short, he's getting paranoid." Oliver added as he tried to put himself in Mark's shoes as a kidnapper and a killer.

"No, he's getting smatter, he's leading us out of the city, the state when I think he's still here in Starling, somewhere hidden. These woman have heard of the Saxon case, they know the man's face, every one knows his face if they watched the news three years ago." Lance replied.

Oliver shook his head, "I've never seen him before." And he was right because when Saxon began to kidnap and was caught Oliver was on the island and he was trying to survive, trying to live and make it out on the island.

"Only someone on a deserted island would not know Saxon face, there's photos of him in the files I gave you." Lance supplied.

Oliver tried not to get caught up in the words Lance had just mentioned because if Oliver gave Lance any second Lance would figure out his secret of being Oliver Queen and not the Arrow.

"We at the office believe most of all Starling City knows this mans face, so every woman he's captured since he's escaped has fought him every step of the way, once he gets tired of their contrant fight for surivial he kills them and goes off to find a new blonde that will actually do every thing he say.

"His ex wife, she cheated on him and he found her with the mailman in bed, together, he killed the mailman, his wife and ran off. At first we thought he'd kill himself in regret but instead he goes after women that look like his dead wife because he wants to force them into oblivion as the master he wishes he was with his wife when she was alive, believing that if he was stronger she would have never cheated on him. Fucked up head that one has." Detective Lance finished off explaining every detail of the case for Oliver while Oliver began to think of where this man could be hiding Felicity.

"Do you have any ideas as to where he could be hiding Felicity?" Oliver asked as he stopped pacing and turned towards Lance.

"No, we've looked everywhere. I believe he left the city with her." Lance replied. "I think he took her out of here so he wouldn't be found because he knows we will always start looking in every house in Starling City, but you know now we have to set in motion that Felicity is the new suspect of Mark Saxon." Lance continued and Oliver nodded.

"Do everything you can to find Felicity, I will keep in touch." Oliver said as he threw one of his arrows to the building next to the Starling City bank. Detective Lance watched Oliver jump from building to building until he could no longer see the Arrow in sight. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes and tried to hold in a heavy yawn. He wanted nothing more than to have a good nights sleep because tomorrow was going to be another long day now that he knew the new suspect of Mark Saxon.

* * *

><p>"What did you find out?" Diggle asked once he heard Oliver enter the room. Diggle could easily feel how tense Oliver felt, he wasn't the only one who was concerned about Felicity's safety and wanted to rescue her alive just as badly as Oliver.<p>

Diggle did notice a change in Oliver ever since Felicity was gone. A notice that he didn't want to point out to his partner at the moment because he knew it would lead to a fight and the last thing Diggle wanted was to get into bad terms with Oliver with Felicity still missing. Besides, being in bad terms would lead Oliver to do irrational things and he didn't have a certain blonde to make Oliver focus.

Oliver reached the table in the middle of the room and threw the files that Detective Lance had given him on top of the roof during their meeting. Diggle didn't waste any time in looking through the files and learning the man they both watched grabbed felicity at the parking lot was the one and only Mark Saxon. "This man is a tough cookie." Diggle whispered.

"All the cases were the same but now he's different. Every girl he takes is killed at the different span some last two day some last five and I just hope Felicity is one of the girls that last longer than two days." Diggle said to himself.

"We don't have two days we don't even have two more hours Felicity could be dead right now. We need to track this man right now!" Oliver growled and sat in front of Felicity's computers.

"Good thing she's not here, she's kill you for invading her personal space, bubble and her precious babies." Diggle added trying to lighten up the mood but he knew it wasn't going to work.

Oliver smiled lightly but he quickly focused on his computers, trying to see if he could find Mark's face anywhere in Starling City's security cameras but he was out of luck. "We need to track Felicity's car." Oliver stated as he tried to look for the tracker he left in Felicity's car.

"Where do you not keep a tracker that will tell you where Felicity is?" Diggle asked and they both noticed that Felicity's car was no longer in Starling City, her car in fact was in Central City.

"Detective Lance was right, he's no longer in Starling City he's leaving so he has longer time to spend with his kidnappers." Oliver added more details he was given by Lance to Diggle.

"We need to get out there tonight and we need to let Lance know." Diggle returned and Oliver quickly reached for his phone. Diggle looked at his watch and began to pack for his trip to Central City.

"Good thing it's morning too, Lance will be awake." Diggle added as he continued to pack. Oliver hadn't even noticed how quickly the time had passed by. He was so in tune with doing as much research as possible to finding Felicity and remembering all the trackers he had put on Felicity.

He knew that Felicity kept a simple tracker on her phone and on her bags but they were both broken and they couldn't be found at all but Oliver himself had put trackers that Felicity didn't know about, like on her car for instance and her clothes.

There was also a tracker on one of her jewels that she wore every day but he figured Saxon took them off because he couldn't find any trace of that one special tracker. It was actually Felicity's favorite ring; given to her by her best friend and she never took it off even to shower.

Oliver took his phone and called Lance, "What do you have?" Lance answered the phone quickly after the first ring.

"Felicity's car, has a tracker, and it shows that he car is at a certain spot in Central City." Oliver said quickly. "We need to get there fast."

"On it," Lance replied. "Send me the address I'll contact Central City and go over there myself." Lance added and Oliver finished the call quickly. He didn't take a time to change from his Arrow clothes and just left the headquarters with Diggle and together they went on their quest to find Felicity.

* * *

><p>Felicity was tired. She was tired of having to do everything for this man.<p>

It had only been two days since she was stuck in the house and her abductor but in the few days she was there she learned a lot about him.

She actually thought she had a chance of survival, she was actually thinking she could survive this. She remembered reading a case, of this man. He never missed a single step every case was the same. He captured the woman, made then pretend their were his wife, usually he would kill the woman after five days, after killing he would leave the woman in the home he pretended to live in.

Never once did he abduct a woman and take her to the same home, each home was different giving the case it's only uniqueness, that way he could never be found.

But last night was different, after felicity cooked he demanded her to go upstairs and get ready for he night because he wanted to be alone. He was angry but she knew it wasn't her fault because she fought the urge to fight him and did everything hen wanted, she forced herself into oblivion just for a chance of survival.

After Felicity went to her room she decided to shower and wear the old pair of pajamas she had left in the bedroom. He'd only given her two pairs, so she had no choice but to wear the same clothes.

It was about one in the morning when she realized that he didn't lock her door and she took that chance to explore.

She opened the door quietly; she knew she had to be silent. Any sound would make him leave his bedroom and beat her and felicity was still sore from her first days beating.

She was lucky she didn't earn any hits the following day and she was doing very well today too. She was hoping he left the television on in his bedroom that way it would block any accidental sound.

Felicity quickly took a left and explored the rest of the upstairs bedroom. She found another room that was completely empty. It was dark, there were no bed, and when she found the light to the room she noticed there were black plastic bags taped to the windows making the room darker. She looked around and found nothing; she walked towards the small closet and found nothing.

She sighed heavily as she found no clues that could help her escape. She continued to walk until she found her way back downstairs and realized that he was hiding a door from her in the kitchen that seem to lead somewhere important downstairs.

Felicity tried her luck quietly in the hopes that the lock might have also been left opened just like her bedroom door. She wanted nothing more than to find a phone, a computer, any type of technology that could help her get a message out to Oliver and Diggle and hope they could also track down her email and save her from this hell.

She slowly moved her know shaking hands towards the doorknob and hoped that no sound was made if the door was opened.

Felicity didn't even notice she was holding her breath when she twisted the knob and it magically opened before her.

"This must be my lucky day." She whispered silently. She was so thankful her abductor was angry and got so drunk he forgot to close everything.

Felicity quietly went downstairs to the basement and once she reached the bottom she searched for the lights. She held her breath and gasped loudly when she looked around and found everything she was looking for.

"Damn," she whispered. It was a small basement, in fact, she was could barely move downstairs with all the stuff that surrounded her.

In a corner there were at least ten boxes stacked up on top of each other. Even with the light on the basement was very dark and felicity wanted to go rummage through all the boxes hoping she could find out any clues.

Next to the boxes there was a small desk with the oldest computer Felicity has ever since. "I haven't seen a computer this old since I was in middle school." Felicity rolled her eyes because this was probably the first computer to ever come out in the history of desktop computers.

She walked towards the desk and quickly turned on the computer in the hopes that it'll work normally. She knew it wouldn't be fast but as long as she could send an email or a message she could survive.

On the other side, was a small sofa chair with an old tv box and antenna on top. Felicity made a full circle of the room and found no phone. She wondered where he put her bag, which carried both her phone and tablet. Her tablet always carried wifi so if she could find it she would easily be able to email or send a message to both Oliver and Diggle.

The computer made a noise and Felicity turned around to find that the bright light behind her meant the computer was finally on. She sat quietly on the chair and hoped the computer also carried Internet if not she'll be screwed.

She moved the mouse and began her search. "Yes!" She whispered and she quickly opened up Google and opened her email account to send an email to Oliver.

_Oliver, _

_I'm all right; I don't know where I am because I can't look outside. I don't know who has me but he's a little but insane, and he thinks I'm his wife, and he believes I'm meant to cook for him as if we were still living in the stone ages where women aren't aloud to do anything but tend to their husbands and clean at home and we're not allowed to have jobs. I mean I basically could have pointed out that he could clean and cook for himself like any other man from this century or at least order a pizza that way neither of us would have to cook. I'm a smart woman who know has to lower her standard and cook for a man who believes to be my husband? Where did I land in 1800's? ... _

_Anyways that's beside the point. I don't have much time I need to get back to the point. _

_This guy, he's crazy scary and I don't know if I'll survive soon. He passed out upstairs and I hope he doesn't realize I'm down here because that'll lead to another... _

_Please hurry and find me. _

_Felicity. _

Felicity quickly sent the email and decided to add Diggle's address as well. She hoped they could both do something with her email. Track it's location down or something, she knew it'd be a hard task. Neither men knew as much about computers as Felicity did that was the reason she was a part of the team, the IT girl, the queen of computer how would they be able to track her down.

Felicity didn't even know if she was even in Starling City another. She sighed as she turned off the computer and walked over towards the hidden boxes. She didn't know what she'd find but she prayed she wouldn't find a dead body chopped into pieces, it could be her future, to end up in a box dead under a stranger's basement.

She removed the lid of the first box and squeaked when she read the newspaper article in front of her eyes.

"I'm going to die," she stated to herself. Her voice was perfectly clear, she didn't even whisper. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and read the title of the article.

"Mark Saxon, captured, serving twenty-five to life." Under the title there was a photo of the man she believed to be right upstairs. Her capturer, killer of all blonde women who resembled his wife captured her. The man who killed each woman he abducted, never once leaving any of the women alive just because his wife cheated on him.

Felicity moved her hand and wiped the tears that she didn't even realize we're falling down her cheek and landing on her chest. She vision was blurry, foggy but with the small strength she had left she place the article back inside the box and went back upstairs to her bedroom. Forcing her weak legs to walk her to her doom because she knew her current fate, the fate was death.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well hello there, I just want to take a second to thank each and every one of you for following, reviewing and adding this to your favorites. You don't understand how much it means to me and how much it makes me write better for you. I did not believe I would get so much feedback on my very first story for Arrow and for Olicity. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and please leave me all of your feedback. OH and please give me some ideas of how Oliver and Diggle should find Felicity.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Did you find out where she is?" Diggle asked as Oliver entered drastically inside the foundry.

Oliver didn't even answer as he dropped off his bow and arrows on the table and went to the computers where Diggle was sitting trying to find anything new on where Felicity could be.

"Mark Saxon." Oliver stated.

"What about him?" Diggle asked confusingly.

"What do you know about him?" Oliver asked trying to subdue his current anger and desperation.

"Wait, who doesn't know about Saxon, he was all over the news for almost a year?" Diggle asked. He knew that every one all over Starling City knew about the man that killed every blonde woman in town. The man is pretty insane, no one knew about his whereabouts, they said it was because he changed his location with every woman he captured, but why are you suddenly interested in this guy, he's locked up in jail." Diggle explained.

"He's no longer in jail and according to Detective Lance, he's free and has gotten a hold of a few new suspect and our girl is his new girl held captive." Oliver stated as he began to type furiously looking for all the information he could find online about Saxon.

"Wait a second, that's the guy we saw on the camera?" Diggle pulled Oliver from the computers forcing to look at him in the eyes.

"What exactly did Lance say, and tell me every thing Oliver don't keep anything back I want to find her just as bad as you do." Diggle added looking at Oliver seriously. He wanted to know every detailed he found tonight in the hopes to find Felicity quickly.

"This guy got out of jail during the earth quake. While every one was trying for fix the city back to it's normal state and morning the loses of every one during the earth quake it seems Saxon went back into the hunt to kill every woman in town except it seems he's much smarter now. He's keeping the woman hostages out side of town and nowhere to be found. According to Lace he used to kill in a few days but now his tactics are different and unpredictable, making it very difficult to know how much longer Felicity might have." Oliver explained and Diggle's instincts quickly changed.

"So what do we know about his strategies now that you've spoken with Lance?" Diggle asked as he sat down on one of table and began to review all the documentation Oliver left on the table when he first arrived.

"We don't know where he is. We don't know where he could be keeping her; they're thinking he's out of town somewhere maybe in Central City." Oliver suggested.

"According to this he stays in abandon houses." Diggle stated. "That's the problem, are we going to go to every abandon house in Central City until we find them? And hopefully still alive?" Oliver said angrily.

He got up from his chair quickly and walked towards the exercising part of the foundry. He quickly began to beat the punching bags letting out of all of his frustration. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to hope that Lance would find a way to find Felicity quickly just like he did before but he couldn't trust that Saxon would keep Felicity alive long enough for him to save her.

Saxon was a serial killer and being released from jail made him feel more powerful. Believing he could kill woman much faster and he was afraid for Felicity. He wanted to keep her safe; if he ever found her he already knew that he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. As he continued to beat the bags he was stopped drastically as he heard Diggle yelling out from him on the other side of the foundry in front of Felicity's computers.

"What?" Oliver yelled as he felt his body tense again as he was being forced to stop from punching the bags.

"I need you to come over here and read this!" Diggle exasperated. Oliver sighed and walked over to Diggle and looked at the computer screen from behind him.

Oliver's breathing hitched as he read the email in front of his eyes.

_Oliver, _

_I'm all right; I don't know where I am because I can't look outside. I don't know who has me but he's a little but insane, and he thinks I'm his wife, and he believes I'm meant to cook for him as if we were still living in the stone ages where women aren't aloud to do anything but tend to their husbands and clean at home and we're not allowed to have jobs. I mean I basically could have pointed out that he could clean and cook for himself like any other man from this century or at least order a pizza that way neither of us would have to cook. I'm a smart woman who know has to lower her standard and cook for a man who believes to be my husband? Where did I land in 1800's? ... _

_Anyways that's beside the point. I don't have much time I need to get back to the point. _

_This guy, he's crazy scary and I don't know if I'll survive soon. He passed out upstairs and I hope he doesn't realize I'm down here because that'll lead to another... _

_Please hurry and find me. _

_Felicity. _

"We need to find her and we need to find her now. Do you think we could find the location as to where this email was sent?" Oliver asked Diggle while Diggle began to work in the hopes that he could in fact find the location to the email. "I surely damn hope so." Diggle replied as he typed almost as furiously as Felicity when she was concentrating.

* * *

><p>Felicity wakes up with a sudden jolt. As she rushes to sit on the bed she remembers all of last nights events.<p>

She closes her eyes trying to forget how she was under the same roof with Mark Saxon, a vicious killer who takes blonde woman who resemble his wife.

Her trembling hands move to her eyes as she wipes the newly fresh tears she didn't know she had falling down her cheek.

"Suck it up, you have to survive. You did everything you could last night to get the message out that you're still alive and maybe Oliver will be smart enough to hack the system and find me. I mean he was doing all of the technical stuff on his own before I arrive he surely should be able to do a little bit if investigation to find me. I can't die. Not here and definitely not with this man, toughen up Felicity."

She leaves her bed and cleans herself. Before she's out of the shower Mark yells for her to come downstairs. Felicity's stomach grumbles as she leaves her safety that she calls her bedroom.

She instantly prayed he didn't find any traces of her being downstairs in the basement finding out all of his dirty secrets. She has to behave like she knows nothing. She never learned anything, still clueless to who he really is.

"Just pretend his your husband and stay alive." Felicity kept chanting this mantra on the top of her head.

Once she reached the living room Mark threw her to the floor and he kicked her. "What have I told you?" He yells at her and Felicity cries in tears. The days were becoming a blur and she didn't even know how long she's been in the house captured.

"To make you breakfast." Felicity answered in a low whisper. The pain was immense. Not only had he kicked her on the ribs but it was the same location he hit her the first time she arrived. Being kicked twice was striking an immense amount of pain she couldn't hold on to.

She wanted to die at this point but she needed to be strong. She used her weak arms to lift her up from the floor and faced Mark directly in the face. "Every morning before I get up!" He adds right before he slaps her face with the back of his hand.

Felicity sniffs and holds in her tears and leaves the living room and prepares breakfast for the devil. She wished she knew or could find anything she could poison him with. It wasn't like he watched her in the kitchen while cooking. If she could find any kind of poison for animals that she could add to his food it could and should harm him long enough for her to find the keys and leave the house.

She moved around in the kitchen searching for ingredients in the cabinets. It wasn't until she looked under the fridge that she found a small box of rat position and she took at least two handfuls and mixed it with the pancake batter that she had. If anything she was going to make chocolate pancakes in order to hide the taste of the poison.

She did her best to cook quickly and she served him his breakfast. Hurt and in pain Felicity barely drank her strong coffee or any of the food she cooked for him. Mark being the idiot that he was didn't question her reasons for not eating either. It probably happens loads of time in which girls he brings stop being because of the constant fear of being hurt.

Once Mark entered the dinning room Felicity sat down with him and drank her coffee like the good wife she was portraying herself to be.

Mark also didn't question get decision for only drinking black coffee. It might be obvious that every female he brought to this house or kidnapped somewhere else were usually never hungry.

He smiled as he ate his breakfast and Felicity smiled as well. _Keep eating and I hope you die soon._ Felicity chanted in her head hoping she put enough poison in his food for him to either down or knock him off for a few hours.

She stayed quiet but she thought a lot about it. She didn't want to classify herself as a killer but she couldn't stand her and let herself die either. She had to think of it like survival, almost as if she was on a twisted spin off of Game of Thrones and she had to poison a man in order to survive.

She could let a psychopath kill her she had to survive even if she had to kill someone herself in order to live. She thought about Oliver and Diggle and hoped they were both finding a way to find her current location through the email.

She wished she could find a phone. It would be easier to get a phone call, they could track that much faster than an email but the man was being smart. He was keeping all forms of telephone communication away from her.

He thought if he knew about her life and being a hacker or if he just grabbed any blonde woman with out having any information about them. Felicity didn't find any information about his old captives in the mess of boxes downstairs in the basement. Almost all the documentation downstairs was plainly about himself and his crimes.

She wanted to read more but she couldn't. At this time of day Mark would have probably already realized how he left the door unlocked and locked it once more keeping her away from the answers she truly needed.

"To the living room," Mark antidotes Felicity's thoughts and she forced herself to smile and leave the dining room with him.

She was surprised he didn't push her back inside the kitchen and throw the dirty dishes at him but she figured he must want something and is interrupting yet another wife duty.

Once they both arrive inside the room he makes her sit on the sofa with him. Felicity looked down at the hands sitting on her lap, noticing the fact that she was now trembling in fear of what he might do next.

She watches as how he moves around her so confidently and she notices how much it makes her scrim. Any other person would make her feel just as confident but not with Mark. With Mark she's just as afraid of him running back to her and hitting her for no reason, a dumb excuse like not having enough excitement for him.

Mark moves to the TV and turns it on to the news. Felicity raises an eyebrow but decides not to question him. In a matter of second her questions were answered as to why he turned on the news.

The first image to pop on her screen is a photograph of her smiling. It was her face in the TV screen. Her mouth immediately dropped as she saw her photograph and she actually paid attention to the person speaking on the screen.

Mark didn't seem to take a notice that the woman on the screen was actually the woman sitting next to him on the sofa, or maybe this was a sick and twisted way to make Felicity suffer with out actually hitting her on her face; Felicity didn't know which torment was the worse.

"_This is just in, Felicity Smoak declared missing and captured after finding footages of her being taken away by a man in a mask right in the building on Queen Consolidated. Felicity Smoak is one of girls who works as a part of the IT department at Queen Consolidated and works close to our favorite bachelor, Oliver Queen. _

"_There has been no statement from the CEO himself but we're looking for him right now as to what he will do for a member of his team and office. Felicity Smoak was last seen over three days ago at Queen Consolidated and from the looks of the footage was taken hostage right after leaving her job. _

"_No one has heard from the Ms. Smoak in days and there has also been no statement from Starling City Sheriff Department. We have tried many times to get a statement from Detective Lance himself but there has been no answers coming from the sheriff's building. _

"_We don't know if they're trying to keep it a secret of what but we sure hope they find Ms. Smoak soon. There are rumors going around that she's been captured from some of the serial killers who escaped from the Starling City jail during the earthquake but we hope we are wrong and hope Detective Lance captures the abductor quickly and find the beautiful girl soon before she's no longer with us." _

Felicity's hands tremble thinking of what her friends will think when they watch the news tonight. She quickly thought about Alex who was supposed to be meeting her that night she was captured. She thought about her best friend and how much pain she was probably going through thinking about where her best friend could be.

She wanted to cry, just thinking about how Alex would feel when she realized that she didn't dump her or stood her up but instead was taken hostage by the worst man in the world, Mark Saxon.

Felicity wanted to run to her room, she was just about to leave the living room and run up to her room when Mark grabbed her arm and sat her back down on the sofa. He held strongly, so strong that Felicity felt tears fall because of the pain; she knew that her arm was now going to bruise with the shape of his hand around her arm.

Her body was so weak, with such a lack of nutrients that any simple touch or hit was bruising her body and the last thing she needed was to add yet another bruise or worse, a hit on her body so she sat back down and kept her body nice and straight portraying to be the perfect wife.

"Not so fast," Mark said quickly pulling her back closer to him this time.

"That poor girl, every one must be going crazy looking for her," Mark stated as he kept a tight grip of Felicity's hand. Felicity nodded in response, not wanting to open her mouth and letting out a choked cry in pain.

Felicity did nothing but instead kept her eyes watching the news. Mark moved away from Felicity for a short second to get the controller and change the channel to yet another news channel.

Felicity wanted to yell, she wanted to do anything to stop the torment of the news and to stop all the screens from displaying her photo all over the world. The last thing Felicity wanted was for everyone to know her name, she suddenly felt the same Oliver felt when everyone knew his name and all he ever wanted once he got back from the island was some peace and quiet and no paparazzi following him around.

"_This is it! Starling City's Detective has finally decided to release a statement." _

Felicity said nothing as she kept herself quiet and barely breathing as she watched the television hoping to find Detective Lance on the screen ready to speak about her.

Mark said nothing as he watched the tv, his body was relaxed, not even once inch of him stated he was worried of the police finding him, taking him back to jail or worse having Oliver kill him with one of his arrows.

Felicity continued to watch the screen and her body tensed and she listened to Lance's voice on the screen.

"_Yes, we are currently looking for Ms. Smoak, we believe she was taken out of Starling City, we don't know exactly sure where she could be at the moment but we believe she could be close by and most likely is in Central City, we have the best team looking for Ms. Smoak at this second. _

_If any body has seen Ms. Smoak or has any helpful suggestion that can help the department find her quicker and alive please come forward, we trust the people of Starling City find one of it citizen quickly." Lance ended his statement quickly but was stopped by the interviewer. _

"_Who do you think captured her, detective?" The dark skinned man asked Detective putting the microphone back to Detective Lance in hopes he would get a response. _

"_That is not a statement that will be released to the public just yet. I just want to remind every one to stay safe because the department is working is hardest to not only find Ms. Smoak but to get all the criminals who escaped back into the newly Starling City jail. Please help us in any way you can, thank you." Lance finished off. _

Felicity watched Lance leave the screen and enter his office once again leaving all the reporters outside of the building with no more statements and responses. The man on the screens turns back to the camera for one more statement before returning back to the next local news.

"_As you see it looks like Starling City Detectives are working their hardest to find Ms. Smoak and bring her back to where she truly belongs, in Starling City and inside of Queen Consolidated with the CEO Oliver Queen. We hope soon we can get a statement on Mr. Queen himself on how he's going to help in the hopes of finding Ms. Smoak and his personal assistant back into the town and alive. _

"_We'll be back soon and hopefully with better news and with the return of Felicity Smoak." _

Felicity watched the screen go dark and the living room go quiet. She turned to the side to look at the man next to her but he said nothing. Instead he continued to the stare at the black screen with no intention of ever looking at Felicity.

"You can go now." He stated as he released her arm and Felicity ran with such fire to her bedroom she had to slow down in order to not lose her balance because she couldn't see clearly due to the blurry vision while holding the tears swelling in her eyes.

She closed her door and sat on the edge of her bed. For the first time she let herself go, she let all of her tears fall. She closed her eyes trying to stop herself from chocking in her tears and from having an anxiety attack.

She took heavy and deep breaths trying to get her breathing back to normal but she couldn't stop instead she laid down on her bed and fell asleep crying herself to bed.

* * *

><p>"Oliver!" Diggle yelled again as the computer beeped loudly and stopped all of the research Diggle was doing.<p>

"You got something?" Oliver asked as he turned off his hood phone, which connected him to Detective Lance. He was having a conversation with him about the interview on the news in the hope that Saxon will get afraid and get out of hiding or free Felicity.

"I found her location." Diggle stated as Oliver looked at the screen and found a location in Central City.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello guys, welcome back I hope you're all having a wonderful Memorial Weekend. I'm just being lazy at home and not doing anythingggg fine. Anyways, important to note, uploading a new chapter on one of my stories every tuesday. So get excited for new chapters. Oh and how crazy was the Arrow season 2 finale. They gave us Olicity and then took it away right from our grasp. SAD DAY. Any ways enjoy and don't forget to review, follow and enjoy. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

"So tell me, what have we found out so far?" Oliver asked as he walked towards his friend who was sitting in front of Felicity's computers. Oliver noticed the desk was a complete mess. He saw books, papers, and maps scattered everywhere. Oliver held his smile as he thought of what Felicity's reaction would be if she ever saw the mess Diggle had over her computers, she did consider them her babies.

Oliver knew that Diggle didn't know much about computers or how to properly hack computer systems, in fact Oliver barley knew how to do any hacking on his own. Diggle sighed as he heard Oliver get closer to him. He'd been on the computers all night trying to figure out where exactly Felicity was located with the email she sent Oliver.

He was having the worst time trying to find an exact location and Diggle missed his blonde friend desperately and wanted her help in hacking education 101 but he knew he wouldn't be doing all of this research of Felicity was here.

"I can't find an exact location, I can see that she's in Central City but I'm having a terrible time figuring out the exact pin point as to where she is. I've found a neighborhood where she could most likely be but there are so many houses it will take days to find out which house she's located in, even if we go one by one and that's even of Saxon opens the door to us." Diggle sat as he explained everything he's been doing over night.

"We need a computer genius." Oliver said slightly. He knew they wouldn't be in this mess if Felicity were here to save the day with her computer skills. He wanted to end this once and for all.

"Right and that's Felicity's middle name, if we try to get someone else from the IT department they'll have to read the email." Diggle supported.

"And we can't give it to Lance because he'll figure out I'm the arrow." Olive added while both men tried to find the right person to help them in their search.

"Which leaves me with all these books trying to figure out how to hack this weird computer system in which she left in our hands to find her." Diggle exasperated heavily. His eyes were tired, his body was craving sleep and he was craving some rest; the only problem was that neither Oliver nor Diggle were taking any rest until they found Felicity. The longer they took in finding her the probabilities of her still being alive we're lowering and he did not like those chances.

Diggle stood up and looked at his friend. He knew Oliver was crazy to find Felicity. Diggle noticed the pair had secret feelings for each other but Oliver wanted to be alone, he knew Oliver didn't want to love anyone because of his secrets; and Felicity was afraid to admit her feelings aloud but this terrible accident was making Oliver realize how much he truly cared for their young friend.

Diggle placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder and squeezed. "I need to get some coffee before I continue."

Oliver nodded but said nothing. He listened to Diggle's footsteps fade as he left the foundry to get anything with caffeine. It was then Oliver took his turn with the computers. He sat and thought there was only one person he could ask for help. There was only one person whom would actually help the arrow figure out where Felicity could be. Oliver knew that he couldn't reveal himself in order to get help but with the help of his hood he could make anyone help him in the hopes of finding his beautiful blonde.

He sighed heavily as he got up and thought it's time to find Barry Allen.

-8888-

Oliver arrives to Queen Consolidated in record time. Never before had he reached the offices so quickly but he had something to do.

He had arrived before the office officially opens to the staff; there was one detail that no one in Queen Consolidated knew about him as the CEO. Oliver paid closed attention to his staff and there was one special staff member that would be in his cubicle before every one else. It was a secret that Oliver watched his staff with much interest but ever since he became the CEO of the office he learned a lot about his staff.

He paid attention to all of them in order to learn about their quirks. There was one quirk about Barry that Oliver learned quickly; Barry was always in the office before anyone else. He was always alone; Oliver never understood why the young man would want to be in the office before anyone else. Oliver understood quickly that everyone in the IT department was attached to their computers, especially for Felicity but Barry was still always in the office before her.

Oliver played it cool; he knew what he had to do. He was dressed as the arrow and he quickly took the elevator down to the IT department. He saw through the cameras before going downstairs that Barry was in the office alone yet again but he was in the dark as well. It was as if Barry wanted to be found by the Arrow but he dismissed that thought quickly.

Oliver didn't want Barry to know about Felicity's secret hobby outside of the office but if there was one person who was capable of finding an exact location as to where that email was sent from in Central City it was going to be Barry not Diggle while looking for advice inside of books.

Oliver enters the office silently and he watches Barry on the computer. He was reading the news articles about Felicity. Oliver wondered if Felicity knew she was all over the news. He wondered if did she was upset about everyone in both Central and Starling City knowing her name because she was missing. She'd hate the attention she's getting right now.

Oliver couldn't stop thinking about her but he had to get moving. He put his fake voice on and moved towards Barry. "You want to find her don't you?" Oliver asks, he watches as Barry jumps on his chair. He turns quickly trying to find where the voice came from but Barry already knew it was the voice of the Arrow.

"Are you looking for her as well?" Barry wondered. If the arrow was looking for Felicity he shouldn't be here, he should be outside breaking into every house to find her. Barry knew Felicity was special; he wanted nothing more than to find her and tell her how he truly felt about her; he only hoped they could find her alive.

But Saxon was a killer and he hated the fact he escaped after the man made earthquake. If the quake would have never happened Felicity would still be here with him, making fun of him and helping out when ever he needed her help but instead she was now in the arms of a killer, The Arrow should outside not in here with him.

"Yes, and if you'd really want to find her you're going to have to help me." Oliver stated quickly. He wanted to get to the point of the conversation quickly and he didn't want to waste any time. Time was now his enemy.

"Of course, I'd do anything to find her." Barry said quickly. Oliver walked towards him. "Felicity, she seems to be very close with Oliver Queen."

Barry snorted, Oliver's eyebrow rose but he didn't comment any further. "It seems she found a way to communicate with him and tell him she was still alive. I need you to find a location as to where exactly this email was sent. Where exactly did it come from so I can find Felicity alive before she dies."

Oliver showed Barry the email and Barry skimmed over it before he shook his head. If there was anyone Felicity should have emailed, it should have been him. Barry would have taken it straight to the police unlike Oliver Queen who just kept the email for himself and wasn't doing anything about his "assistant" gone missing.

Barry couldn't understand how Felicity could care for such a man who didn't even see her. All Barry ever cared about was Felicity and she didn't even take a minute to notice him, just like Oliver never noticed her. Barry sighed as he worked his magic on the computer, hoping his small ability to hack sites just like Felicity showed him would help the arrow find his best friend.

Oliver could feel how tense the office was as Barry worked his magic. Neither men said anything and could only hear Barry's furious typing on his keyboard. Oliver held his breath; he didn't know how good Barry would be in finding an address for him. If anyone could find anything it would be Felicity but she wasn't here, if she was here she would be safe and she wasn't. Oliver wanted to kill Saxon, he didn't even care that he made a promise to Tommy to stop killing, to stop his old ways and to become better but everything was blurred when it came down to her.

"I got it!" Barry brought the silence to end with his words and his typing had finished. He wrote the address furiously on a post it and handed it to the arrow, "Please find my friend. She deserves to live." Barry begged but before he could turn around to look at the arrow in the face he was already gone and Barry's post it was no longer in his hands.

-8888-

Felicity woke up the next morning short of breath. Every time she tried to inhale her chest felt so heavy. She wanted to cry but she knew that she had to be strong; she couldn't cry anymore she had to find her way out. She needed to look outside do anything in order to help Oliver and Diggle find her, Felicity knew she couldn't die.

She got out of the bed and went to the restroom. She needed a hot bath but instead she opted for a shower, not knowing if Saxon would barge in at any minute and pull her out of the shower. Felicity dressed quickly and sat on her bed. She listened closely and she could hear Saxon walking around the house moving things around and Felicity wondered what he was up to. She didn't want to get hurt today; she wanted to survive with out getting hurt so she stayed quiet and listened. She wondered if Oliver got her email, she wondered if Oliver contacted Detective Lance in order to find her. She wanted to get out of the house as quickly as possible.

Felicity jumped on her bed when the door opened abruptly and Saxon was standing by the bedroom door. "Let's go." Felicity's body trembles as she forces herself to get off the bed and walk behind Saxon. Her stomach fell as she walked behind him. Felicity says nothing as they both walk downstairs; he ends up taking her to the living room again. The last thing she wanted was to watch TV and have strangers talking about how she's gone missing, she hated the attention but most of all she hated how others spoke of her like they knew her.

Confused as to what Saxon would bring her to the living room for instead of the kitchen like he does every morning, forcing her to make him breakfast like he does every day in hell; Felicity follows him into the living room with breakfast already prepared.

Afraid that he might have found out of what Felicity had planned for him Felicity kept herself quite and sat down when Saxon instructed her too. "Before we eat, I want you to make me fresh orange juice, I got you fresh oranges too." Saxon stated as he pointed Felicity towards the kitchen.

Felicity sighed heavily in exhaustion but was thankful she didn't have to sit next to the devil. She looked at the kitchen counter and found over a dozen oranges and the equipment to make fresh juice. Felicity began her task as quickly as she could because she didn't want to take any more time in the kitchen than needed, usually spending too much time preparing food would lead to a beating that she wasn't ready for.

If he would beat her one more time, she knew she might not survive it no matter how hard she fought to stay alive. She quickly made the fresh juice but before serving a cup to Saxon she added some extra rat poising powder to the mix and she was thankful it didn't change the color of the juice, she reached over for the sugar to add some more flavor in order to distract him from the slight change in taste the poison might do to the juice.

Knowing that Saxon could switch the juices and force her to drink the bad juice instead, Felicity decided to only make enough juice for only one cup. Felicity jumped when the kitchen door slammed opened and Saxon walked in with his typical angry face. His lips were straight, his eyes were dark like a while cat ready to unleash himself and jump to kill his prey. "What's taking so long?" He roars before slapping Felicity across her cheeks.

Saxon takes a sip of the orange juice while Felicity scrambles to get up from the floor but instead runs to the corner when the glasses from the covered window's break. In astonishment Saxon runs towards Felicity but he's pushed to the other side of the room. Felicity throws herself to the corner of the kitchen and turns herself into ball, confused and not realizing that this was a rescue to get her.

"Get off her!" Felicity hears a voice but her body is aching she doesn't have any sense in who's actually screaming. "You take her away from me and I'll kill her." Saxon chants back as he runs towards Felicity and grabs her arm. Saxon pulls out a gun Felicity never noticed hidden under the back of her shirt and puts it on her right temple. Felicity closes her eyes as Saxon tightens his grips on her throat. Used to the pain Felicity figures out a way to continue breathing with her eyes still closed.

"Let go of her," Another voice yells. Instead of Saxon feeling beaten by every one surrounding him, he throws Felicity on the floor and kicks her, she yells in the pain not knowing she can stand the pain any longer. Another voice yells but her eyes close shut and Felicity sighs because she finally gets to sleep.

-888-

"Is she going to wake up?" Oliver asks the doctor after changing from his green suit and drives up to the hospital as quickly as he could with Diggle on his side.

"We just have to wait, her body has gone through so much it's shut itself down in order to recover. We have to let her rest, she has a lot of work caught out for her once she wakes up." The Doctor explains.

Oliver's eyes widens in curiosity, "What does that mean?"

The Doctor in the room sighs, "It means that we have a lot of testing to do once she wakes up. Her body is currently recovering it's been through a lot and there's also a lot of procedures we have to follow once she wakes up." The Doctor continues.

Oliver was dazed and didn't understand what the doctor was trying to talk to him about. He looked to Diggle who was standing next to him and Oliver understood he was just as perplexed as he was. "Can you explain some of the procedures?" Oliver wondered. Diggle said nothing but gave Oliver a serious look knowing he shouldn't be pressing the doctor to answer so many questions.

The doctor sighed, "How do I explain this, we have to make sure that Felicity wasn't just physically abused with hits, we need to make sure that Saxon didn't sexually abuse her and if he did we need to find out if he passed down any diseases to her."

"You think he raped her?" Oliver demanded. His muscles tensed. "We don't know that, we don't see any reason while examining her that he did but we have to verify by perfuming many test."

"For now, we need to give her some rest. She's been through a lot and she deserves it right now." The doctor taps Oliver's shoulder before leaving. If there was one thing Oliver hated it was a hospital. He was here too often but he hated that it was Felicity on the bed.

Diggle sighs as he watches Oliver standing next to him with his muscles tensed. He was breathing heavily in anger and Diggle already knew what was going on in his mind. "Come on, man, we need to let her rest." Diggle states as he forces Oliver to leave the room.

"Please tell me that Saxon is in jail again or better yet dead?" Oliver sneered as he was being dragged out of Felicity's room; the last thing he wanted was to leave her. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He wanted to be there when they started all the terrible testing and procedures they wanted to do her, he wanted to hold her hand, and apologizing for letting her join the team even though she stated herself she was only in it to find Walter but stayed and joined the team anyways.

Oliver sighed, "He's on another floor with security on the floor. I found it that our girl gave him rat poising and that's why he gave up so easily he was feeling the poision. They did a blood test on him and the nurses found out he had a lot of poision in his body, a normal person should have been out it a matter of hours but he lasted more than expected." Diggle explained.

"I should have killed him." Oliver muttered. He was going to release his arrow right on Saxon's heart if it wasn't for him watching Felicity fall on the floor. He was so upset when he got a sight of her, afraid. She looked so fraigile. In the few days she was gone, she lost a lot of weight and her body was only bone.

"Don't worry about it, Felicity was getting that job done on her own in order to survive. Now we just have to wait until she wakes up, I'm going to get us some food we both need to eat." Diggle leaves Oliver in the hospital hall alone. Oliver returns to Felicity's room, he sits on the chair and watches her. He wanted to go to whatever floor Saxon was in and kill him just to make sure he would never hurt Felicity again or any other woman for that matter.

Oliver held Felicity's hand and watched her breathe softly. "Please wake up," Oliver whispered. He lies back on his chair while he's still holding her hand and closes his eyes. Even though he's not tired and he rarely every sleeps holding Felicity's hand makes him want to relax even if it's for a minute.

After a few hours of sleeping Oliver wakes up when he feels hand being touched. He stirs in his chair but doesn't want to open his eyes, "Oliver?"

Oliver sits straights when he hears Felicity's groggy voice. His eyes widen when he sees Felicity's eyes starring right back at him. "Don't talk, you're safe now."

"Is he dead?" Felicity doesn't listen to him because she doesn't remember how she got to the hospital. Her eyes are burning and her eyelids want to close again but she has to know if she killed Saxon or not because of the poison she put in his food that morning.

"No," Oliver replied. Felicity nods, she didn't want to kill anyone even though Saxon was an evil man and almost tried to kill her. He was glad that Felicity woke up even though she went back to sleep immediately afterwards.

He continued to hold her hand while she slept, he didn't want to let go of her even if that meant letting her hand rest for a second. All he wanted at the moment was to keep Felicity as close to him as he could. He already knew he was going to force her to stay at the mansion when he could keep a close eye on her and her recuperation. He sighed heavily happy to have his girl back with him.


End file.
